The present invention is directed toward a computer work station and, more particularly, toward a computer work station that includes a means for automatically adjusting the visual appearance of the screen for different users.
Cathode ray tubes (CRT's) and other types of computer screens are in common use in the workplace and are now frequently used by all types of workers in a wide variety of industries. Furthermore, the use of computers and computer screens are increasing dramatically. Of course, as with any object being viewed, different people viewing a computer screen may see different things depending on their eyesight.
Many people utilizing a computer screen must wear corrective lenses just as they would when reading a book or viewing any other object. To avoid the use of corrective lenses, it has been proposed to provide a computer screen or other video display screen with an optical lens that fits over the entire face of the screen. One such example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,268 to Brown. The lens described in this patent not only can be used to magnify the image on the screen but may also include color tinting or anti-glare features.
While the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,268 may provide some assistance to the person viewing the video screen, it is believed that it has limited value since different lenses may be needed for different users. That is, different users of the work station or other system utilizing the computer screen may require more or less magnification or a different color tint in order to better view the images on the screen. Thus, if more than one user employs a single work station, that user may have to replace the lens of the patented system each time he or she wishes to utilize the work station.
As is also well known in the art, persons who utilize computer screens for long periods of time can experience eye strain and other problems relating thereto such as headaches, blurred vision, dry or irritated eyes, neck or back pains, etc. In order to ease this problem, many users adjust the screen by selecting different colors or hues of colors that are more comfortable to them. Some colors are more comfortable for some viewers while those same colors may be very irritating to others. Even further, the size of the indicia, the focus of the same and other features such as brightness and/or contrast have a significant effect on eye strain and the related problems.
Many computer screens have the ability to adjust some or all of the foregoing characteristics. A user frequently makes all of the adjustments such as selecting the color that is most comfortable to him or her before actually utilizing a work station. As long as that particular user continues to utilize that work station and no other users require use of the same, no serious problems are encountered since the adjustments can remain and the user will be comfortable. A problem can occur, however, when a different user desires to utilize that particular work station or when the particular user desires to utilize a different work station.
When different work stations must be used by different users, the user must either suffer the problems of possibly blurred vision and eye strain or must make all of the necessary adjustments prior to utilizing the same. This is, of course, very time consuming and the work stations will constantly be adjusted depending on the different users utilizing the same.